


Things Fall Apart

by xingdom



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Father/Son Incest, First Time Blow Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, They're not blood related, Threats of Violence, brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingdom/pseuds/xingdom
Summary: Prompto has always been good at keeping secrets. He’s never told anyone about the strange tattoo he’s had on his wrist ever since he can remember. He’s never told anyone about that candy bar he stole when he was seven years old.And he’s especially never told anyone what his foster father does to him.





	Things Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make it clear now that all Promptis is COMPLETELY consensual. Even though Prompto gets kinda weird about it, he fully consents.
> 
> Also, since it's a heavy topic, please heed the warnings.
> 
> In this AU, Prompto and Noctis meet their last year of high school when they're 18, hence the lack of underaged tag.

Prompto has always been good at keeping secrets. He’s never told anyone about the strange tattoo he’s had on his wrist ever since he can remember. He’s never told anyone about that candy bar he stole when he was seven years old.

 

And he’s especially never told anyone what his foster father does to him.

 

Admittedly, that one isn’t as hard to keep considering the man’s threats to kill him if he ever tells anyone. Prompto doesn’t know if his foster father would actually take his life, but he’s the prime witness to just how violent the man can be. For that very reason, he doesn’t want to press his luck.

 

So, he doesn’t tell anyone and does what he’s told.

 

“Come here.” Even though every part of Prompto is trembling, he immediately drops his spoon into his cereal bowl and walks over to where his father is standing with his arms crossed. “So, you want to spend the night with that boy?”

 

The day before, Prompto asked for permission to stay over at Noctis’ apartment for a night. Noctis had been asking about it for weeks, and Prompto quickly ran out of excuses. Asking had been a traumatizing experience, especially when his father gave him a blank look and said he’d think about it. Terrified that he would be punish later for just asking, he’d crawled into his father’s bed later that night offering himself up but was told to go back to bed.

 

Prompto swallows and nods. “If that’s alright with you.” 

 

When a hand reaches out to his face, he flinches, despite the fact he hasn’t been slapped in months, not since he became friends with the Lucian prince. His father doesn’t acknowledge his son’s fear as he places a hand on the boy’s freckled cheek and brings him in for a kiss. Luckily, the kiss is nothing more than a peck, and the hand is soon withdrawn.

 

“You can stay _one_ night, but don’t let him fuck you.” His father seems to think that Prompto would jump into bed with anyone he gets close to. He’s not sure where the assumption comes from, considering Prompto’s never had a friend before Noctis, but his father’s jealousy flares whenever he brings up the young prince.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

His father studies him for a moment before taking Prompto’s phone out of his pocket and handing it to the teen. “Make sure to text me every hour and call me before you go to bed.”

 

“Yes, sir.” He takes the phone and sits back down to finish his cereal. Under his father’s oppressive gaze, he does his best not to eat too fast as to seem eager to leave. But he also can’t eat too slow as to seem like he’s dragging his feet.

 

After he’s finished, he dutifully washes the dishes and kisses his father again on the way out. Hopefully, it would be enough to pacify him until the next day.

 

\--

 

Being the prince has its perks, sure, but it doesn’t make it any easier to make friends. At first he though the other students were intimidated by Ignis’ looming presence, but even after his advisor graduated, the student still seemed weary of him. Eventually, he resigns himself to going through the entirety of school by himself until he gets paired with Prompto for a history project.

 

He’s noticed the blonde teen around school, usually hanging by himself. The kinds don’t seem too eager to spend time with him either since he looked so different from them, and that mattered way too much in high school. At first, there were a lot of awkward silences between each other as they worked independently, but Prompto had shyly asked about a King’s Knight patch that’s visible on Noctis’ bag. From there, they fall into a fast friendship.

 

And if Noctis is being honest with himself, he develops a small crush on his friend. He’s long discovered his attraction towards men; he’d snuck a kiss from Ignis when he was 13 (who swiftly rejected him). But he beats himself up a little bit for developing feelings for the only friend he’s made. It’s not something he’ll act on in fear of both rejection and of losing a friend. Even with the inconvenient crush, he doesn’t regret befriending the blonde teen. The only regret Noctis could possibly have is that they didn’t speak sooner. It would have made the first three years of high school a little more bearable.

 

After weeks of begging Prompto to stay over for the weekend, he finally agrees to a sleepover. Friday, after school, they’re hanging out at Noctis’ apartment, playing a game on his brand-new console. Prompto admitted that he hasn’t played many games, but whatever inexperience he has, it doesn’t make much difference since he keeps winning every match. While Noctis has a specific strategy with the way he moves and presses the buttons, Prompto finds that pressing everything works even better.

 

“Dude, I thought you’ve been playing this for two straight days,” Prompto teases as he wins yet another match. “Or is getting your ass kicked some kind of new strategy I don’t know about?”

 

“Shut up,” Noctis mumbles under his breath. He’s getting pretty frustrated that all his practice doesn’t seem to matter. “Just give me a few rounds, and we’ll see if you’re still joking then.”

 

Prompto playfully rolls his eyes. “Okay. Yeah. We’ll see.”

 

A few rounds turns into nearly ten as Noctis tries to incorporate all the combos he learns, but he soon just turns to button-mashing in a desperate attempt to reclaim his glory. Somewhere around the seventh round, he grows increasingly frustrated, so as _Player Two Wins!_ flashes on the screen again, he throws the controller down.

 

“What the **fuck**?” he yells. “What’s the fucking point of learning all the combos if you can just do whatever and still win?” Noctis rises to his feet. “Fucking button-masher,” he mutters at Prompto, though there’s no venom in his voice. The prince childishly storms off to his room and slams the door behind him.

 

Once he’s in his room, he lies facedown on his bed, trying to calm himself. It doesn’t take very long for him to feel a little better, but then he just feels embarrassed for getting so mad over a video game. A game had made him mad enough to raise his voice at his already jumpy friend.

 

A soft knock at the door tells him that Prompto has come to check up on him. Still feeling a little embarrassed about his outburst, he mumbles for Prompto to go away, but it has the opposite effect as Prompto cracks the door open. “You okay, buddy?” The prince turns onto his side just enough to tell him to go away again. Noctis flips back onto his stomach to bury his face into his pillow, so he doesn’t know if Prompto complies until he feels the bed sink slightly near his feet.

 

“Do you, uh, do you want a blowjob?”

 

Noctis shoots up so fast that he feels lightheaded and has to steady himself for a moment? “W-what?”

 

Prompto shifts nervously under Noctis’ shocked gaze, but surprisingly, he doesn’t look embarrassed about his proposition. “I mean, only if you want one… I’d like to give you one, if that’s okay.”

 

Noctis has zero idea what happened in the past five minutes for the thought to even enter Prompto’s mind, but he can’t say the thought is totally unwelcome. He opens his mouth to ask exactly where the offer came from, but he decides against it. It seems a little dumb to turn down a sexual proposition from the guy he’s had a crush on for months. But he’d been hiding his feelings to preserve their friendship, which he also starts to say but stops. Does he really need to preserve their friendship, since it seems Prompto’s also interested in him? 

 

After all the back and forth in his head, he nervously lets out a, “Yeah, okay.” Prompto quickly crawls onto the bed to settle himself between Noctis’ legs. Noctis nervously moves to lean against the headboard. Prompto seems… experienced, and it suddenly makes Noctis extremely aware about his lack thereof. “I’ve never…” he chews on his bottom lip. “Have you done this before?” Prompto nods but doesn’t elaborate. Trying to relax himself, Noctis gestures at his bedside lamp. “Do you want the light off, or…?”

 

“Up to you!” Prompto fucking _beams_ up at Noctis as his hands make quick work of Noctis’ uniform pants. Noctis freezes for a moment before he reaches over to turn the light off. There’s no way he’s gonna last if he watches Prompto do this.

 

Prompto’s hand is slightly cold as it pulls out Noctis’ already half-hard cock. The hand explores for a moment, running along the length before his fingers wrap around the girth. Noctis feels himself twitch, and he pants a little. Prompto shifting is the only warning he gets before a tongue is pressing just below the head of his cock, which makes Noctis gasp and twitch again.

 

“Fuck, Prom,” he breathes out.

 

The blonde teen chuckles under his breath and the way his voice is a little lower than usual is the hottest thing Noctis has ever heard, and he’s suddenly super worried that he’s going to cum way too fast. He places his hand on Prompto’s shoulder and rubs circles on his shoulder in an awkward attempt to show that he’s really enjoying himself. Prompto responses by fully putting his mouth around the head of Noctis’ cock and flicking his tongue over that same spot. His hand moves to rest at the base, playing with the hair he finds there. The warm heat of Prompto’s mouth plus the casual intimate touch are enough to pull a loud moan from Noctis and his breathing picks up.

 

Prompto pulls up for a moment. “You can pull my hair.”

 

“A-are you sure?” Noctis pants.

 

“Yeah, I like it.” Noctis hesitantly reaches down to thread his fingers in the soft blonde tresses and gives an experimental tug. Prompto moans around him, which sends vibrations through his cock. Noctis’ hips have a life of their own as they thrust up and Prompto takes him further into his mouth.

 

“Prom… shit, this is awesome.” He thinks the only thing that could make this more perfect would be if he could kiss Prompto. The other teen pulls off again, seemingly having read Noctis’ mind, but he just speaks again.

 

“If you straddle my face, you can fuck my mouth.” Prompto has always had a bit of a potty mouth, but the dirty talk sounds so foreign spilling from his lips. It leaves him a little speechless, but he goes along with the younger teen’s idea and helps take his pants all the way off. They awkwardly maneuver around in the dark so that Prompto’s lying on his back and Noctis braces his hands on his headboard as he straddles his friend’s face.

 

This is definitely not how he saw the night going.

 

Prompto eagerly accepts Noctis’ cock back into his mouth and taps his thigh to indicate that he’s good to go. Noctis threads his hand back into Prompto’s hair again, not pulling this time but simply stroking his hair. He hopes that’s enough to convey that he really likes Prompto, despite the fact he was much too eager to fuck his face. They’ll have an awkward talk about this later, but now he shallowly thrusts into Prompto’s mouth.

 

This being his first time, he has nothing to compare this to, but the way Prompto easily relaxes his throat and lets Noctis have his way is the best sensation he’s ever felt. Words of praise and affection spill from his lips as he gets closer to cumming, and his mind is so clouded that he has no idea what he’s saying. He prays to the Six that hasn’t told Prompto he loves him, but he doesn’t dwell on it much as his stomach muscles suddenly clench and he releases into Prompto’s throat.

 

Even in his blissed-out state, he quickly pulls out of Prompto’s mouth and stutters out apologies. He reaches over to turn the bedside lamp on, hardly aware that he’s still half-naked. Prompto doesn’t even seem concerned as he sits up and smiles up at Noctis. “Enjoy yourself?”

 

Noctis scoffs. “Couldn’t tell?” He leans over to open the top drawer of his nightstand and pulls out the half-empty bottle of lube.

 

Prompto’s hand suddenly shoots out to grab his arm. “What are you doing?” Noctis gives his friend a confused look. Prompto’s eyes have suddenly gotten wide and he looks panicked.

 

“Uhhh, helping you out?” He tosses the bottle on the bed. “I don’t think I could do what you did yet, but I can give you hand, at least.”

 

Prompto visibly relaxes. “Oh… you don’t have to, it’s fine.”

 

Feeling a little bold, Noctis leans forward to kiss Prompto. “I want to.”

 

His normally energetic friend suddenly looks defeated as he pulls his legs close to him and shakes his head. “No, I don’t… We shouldn’t, but thanks.”

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Seeing that things have taken a turn, Noctis searches for his boxers and quickly pulls them on so he can sit shoulder to shoulder with his friend. “Was it.. the kiss?”

 

“No, it’s fine. I just.” His face suddenly morphs into a bright smile. “I just wanted to do something nice for you. No need to pay be back or anything.”

 

Noctis opens his mouth to protest but decides not to press the issue. Something’s definitely wrong, but he doesn’t want to chase Prompto away pestering him about it. Had he read things wrong? Did Prompto… give him a pity blowjob?

 

“Welp, I better get to bed. Not all of us like to wake up at noon,” Prompto teases. He throws his legs over the edge of the bed and stands. “Night, buddy!” He slaps his hand on Noctis’ back and quickly exits the room before Noctis can reply.

 

Prompto disappears into the bathroom, running water indicating that he’s washing up. Noctis works up the determination to talk about things once Prompto gets out, but the exhaustion of his orgasm catches up to him and he falls asleep before Prompto emerges again.

 

When he wakes up the next morning close to ten, Prompto’s bag is gone. The only trace of him being there is a note on the kitchen counter written in Prompto’s messy handwriting.

 

_See you at school Monday :)_

**Author's Note:**

> Just what I need, another oneshot that's grown a life of it's own. I originally wrote the whole thing in Prompto's POV, but I kind of like this version better? IDK, man.
> 
> Will edit later when it's not 3am.


End file.
